So This is Enemies
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: The Krystal Angels were hanging out at the princess's palace. But until then, their arch enemies showed up unexpectedly. What will happen next?


So This is Enemies

**Narrator:** Meanwhile, at Princess Faralinna's palace.

**TV:**(Yu-gi-oh 5Ds rolling)

**Beast Boy:**(thinking) That has to be the biggest body I've ever seen in my life.

**TV:**(Yu-gi-oh 5Ds still rolling)

**Thomas:**(thinking) Hardcore niggas these days, always want to be all that. (out loud) Steroids is bad for you.

**Simon:**(fartted)

**Thomas and Beast Boy:**(tripped) WHAT THE FUCK!

**Simon**:(yawned)

**Kelly-Pearla:**(tripped) Oh hell the fuck no. I'm gonna open the window and…

**Simon:**(woke up) Uh what?

**Thomas:** Well, rise and shine, momma bitch.

**Simon:** Oh. Good morning. (sniffs the air) Uh, you guys, what's that smell?

**Thomas:**(trips) That, my friend, would happened to be your $$!

**Kelly-Pearla:** Oh hell the fuck no. The windows' already opened.

**Thomas:**(heads towards the window)Well, I'm gonna stick my head out of the window cause I can hardly breathe any (shocked) SHIT!

**Narrator:** The Krystal Angels' enemies, "The Dark Fallen Angels", princess Irisa, and her brother, prince Kuroki, are outside the palace walls, waiting for them.

**Irisa:** Hi. Can Faralinna come out to play?

**Beast Boy:**(sighs unhappily) Oh hell the fuck no! Them niggas' been following us ever since day one.

**Simon:** Why can't you just hold your nose or something?

**Thomas:**(yells) THAT'S AIN'T WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! GET YOUR ASS OUTSIDE!

**Simon:**(confused) Why?

(argument in the dorm room)

**Kuroki:** It looks like they're having a disagreement in there, sister.

(Irisa rolled her eyes, annoyed)

**Narrator:** They all went outside.

**Paranoid Creature:**(panicking) Oh no! It's the Fallen Angels!

**Terra:**(steps outside, annoyed at the creature) Shut up, asshole. Allow us to handle this with class.

**Beast Boy:**(to the angles) Hey, bitch! What y'all want?

**Irisa:** You know exactly what I want. I want princess Faralinna.

**Kelly-Pearla:** You can't have Faralinna!

**Irisa:** And why's that? Has her illness killed her? (smells Simon's fart) Ew. Is that her decomposing?

**Junko, Fin, and Simon:**(laughs) She thinks that's Faralinna, man. (laughs)

**Thomas:**(swears at them) SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Kuroki:**(to his sister) Sis, I sensed princess Faralinna is not in her dwelling.

**Irisa:**(smiling) Well you know what that means. We gonna have to kill anyone here.

**Thomas:**(thinking) Damn. And to do it too.

**Pearl:**(thinking) We have to do something.

**Jim:**(to Irisa) We have a better idea. (points up) See that realm over there? Bet if you and us went over there, we'll murk y'all ass.

**Irisa:**(unimpressed) Well that's generate of you, Angel. Good thing we're already at a battle setting where you guys can take a shot.

**Kelly-Pearla:**(disagreeing, lying) See, girlie. You don't understand. This is a small kingdom. We can just whip y'all ass up and down, and sideways in the castle walls. We need more room.

**Irisa:** Well that's absurd, princess. Cause according to my perspective of how this battle gonna go, the kingdom is going to be destroyed anyway, and the battle will be taken to the air. Why would it matter to you that we take the fight all the way over there and not here?

**Hulku:**(jumps in) It matters cause in this kingdom, it'll would be too easy.

**Irisa:**(argues) And going over to that realm would be a waste of time.

**Thomas:**(pissed) Man! You stench!

**Crazy minion critter:**(teasing) The angles are gonna kill you.

**Kuroki:**(annoyed) I'm just as excited as you are, buddy, but try to contain yourself.

**Beast Boy:**(stops the fight) Wait, wait, wait, wait. Would y'all like to come in and have a bowl of cereal?

**Irisa and Kuroki:**(confused) What? Cereal?

**Beast Boy:**(stalling) Coco puffs. You know. One bowl for each of your minions and one for your big ass boyfriend.

**Irisa:** That's my brother.

**Beast Boy:**(annoyed) I apologize. Please come in and have a bowl of cereal with us.

**Irisa:**(raises tone) We're not hungry, and I don't eat sugar-frosted cereals.

**Kelly-Pearla:**(pissed) MAN, YOU QUEEN VITIMAN-HAVING IT ASS!

**Irisa:** Your little roost is not going to work. Get ready to die!

**Thomas:** Oh shit.

**Junko:**(stops the fight) Whoa, wait a minute. We're by the ocean. and you're gonna get water in your shoes.

**Irisa:**(complaining) I hate the feeling of water in my shoes. Come, to the other realm.

**Rhyno:**(laughing teasingly) So now you wanna kill us over there now, huh bitch?

**Irisa:**(shakes head) Nope. Just the Krystal Angels. (to them) Lead the way.

**Thomas:**(turns to the creatures, pissed) Man, those critters are a piece of shit. (he and the other angels fly up)

(song playing)

(to be continued)


End file.
